Finding a Way
by Ari-souls
Summary: Sometimes things are not what they seem. Sometimes stars can change and our destiny are our own. AU, SLASH!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I thought of the idea of this story before I started writing Shining and in some ways this plot actually inspire me to write Shining so don't be angry that these two story share a _few _characteristics.**

_Disclaimer: I have nothing you want._

If thing had been different I could have loved my son. If I had not been born the King of Troy and Paris had not been born to one day destroy Troy, then maybe we could have lived as father and son. He would have brought me joy and pride that only a father could know and I would have loved him with my every breathe, but atlas it is human nature to accept the will of the Gods.

It would've hurt less if I had just given to the mercy the wolves of the day he was born, but Hector had begged me to keep Paris, it was the only time I have ever seen my heir beg for anything. And so the King falter that day given way to the Father and I kept Paris with me for five summers. For five summer I would wake up to Cassandra screaming for me to kill him, screaming that Paris would demolish us all. I knew had to do something for Troy and all of her children I could not be selfish, I had to do what no Father should have ever do to his child, his flesh, his blood. They day came when I caught Paris running through the halls blinded by tears.

" Paris, my child what is wrong?" I asked picking the five year old up smoothing his wild curls.

"hrhmunrfk," he murmured into the crook of my neck while tightening his grip on my robe.

" Deiphobus said that I'm a monster that's why you tried to get rid of me, is it true Papa?" he looked into my face hopefully and I wish I could have told him that it wasn't true, but instead I said nothing which only made Paris cry harder knowing the truth behind my silence. I embrace my youngest once more rocking him gently humming a lullaby that I've heard long ago from my mother.

" Paris shhhhhh, don't cry. How about I take you on a trip tomorrow on our ship?" Paris nodded and I hugged him one last time before letting a slave take him to his mother. Tomorrow, tomorrow there will no longer be a Paris of Troy.

_The next night._

We have been sailing all day and I pray to the Gods for strength to do my duty. All day along Paris was wonderful sight shouting, running, and jumping all over the deck, driving the crew crazy with his questions and rambling. Now I found him sitting on the deck staring at the stars. When he saw me he immediately ran to me and demand to be picked up. I comply to his wishes picking him up and sitting him oh the edge of our ship his feet dangled above the dark water.

" I love you," I hugged him close to me.

" I know," he simply said like it was a concrete fact.

" I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." I said.

"What…" I squeezed harder, " Papa I can't breathe." he squirmed trying to loosen my grip.

" I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear and shut my eyes tight as if it could shut out the sound of his voice calling my name. Then I let him fall into the deep and hope the Gods would be merciful to him. Till this day I could hear his voice calling for me to save him and until there was nothing but silence and the sound of the waves rocking the ship.

The guards came running having heard Paris's vain cries they tried to look for him into water but the darkness had already swallowed him.

"My lord?" They asked puzzle that I had made no effort to save my son.

" No one will breathe a word of this, I am clear?" They all nodded.

"Paris accidentally fell into the ocean and we could not save him. From now on Paris of Troy is died.

TBC

**SO…..? Is this a keeper?**


	2. The Path

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner, but I had reasons. First of all my connection got all jacked up then when we got that fix it was time for AP testing. The DBQs kicked my ass. Anyways during that time my muse was on strike because I wouldn't let her have MY Now and Later ( They're Hard and fruity, Soft and chewy) I share with no one NO ONE. Thankfully I replace her with my sock puppet. Oh yea, I give her a week before she crawls back to me. Ok so here's the deal I went through 3 different beginnings to get this, I just wasn't sure how to start this. **

Paris was falling. Only darkness hung above his head. It was peaceful and he simply hung in the air unable to move his limbs before he realized that he couldn't breathe. Paris started to struggling upwards but there was a force pulling him down until he gave up and let himself be pull down. Suddenly as reality slipped away from him, he felt something slick and warm press up against him. It's long nose pushed Paris upwards and relief flooded him once his lung filled up with air.

**Paris savior stay by his side leading him though the waves as a hung on for dear life. Paris knew not where the creature would take him but he didn't care. They both floated gently though the dark and his eyelids grew too heavy for him to lift up but before he lost him awareness Paris heard a temperate voice cut though the darkness. **

"_Don't be afraid, I'll take care of you, my child." For a moment Paris thought he felt a mother's arms encircle him, rocking him with the rhythm of the ocean. He felt safe and content as he drifted off to sleep._

**(One Year Later)**

"Achilles! Achilles. HELP."

Achilles stopped his sword in mid swing, turning around just in time for a see a crop of wild curls effectively tackle him to the ground and the palace cook huffing and puffing after the boy on top of him.

"Alexandros get off of me." he yelled pushing the six year old off of him.

" No," Alexandros hid behind him and clung on the his tunic. "Calchasis going to kill me." he explained just as the old cook appeared, huffing and puffing and lets add wheezing, in front of Achilles glaring at the boy behind him. The cook attempt to reach around him to grab Alexandros but the little boy easily evade him, which it quickly became another chasing game only this time they were running in circles… around Achilles, who was already irritated when the two idiots interrupted his training.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS," he bellowed puffing his chest out and adopting a stance that he has seen his father use thousand of time, and he was very VERY intimidating… for a ten year old.

" My lord," the cook bowed courteously, " The little urchin ate all the food that I've prepared for this afternoon." he pointed sternly at Alexandros.

Achilles gave Alexandros a incredulous look, " How could you eat all the food? That for was meant for four people."

" I was really really hungry and the food look very very good I didn't mean to eat all the food all I wanted was just a taste but I just couldn't stop, it was an accident honest, and now my tummy hurts ." he said it in one breathe clinging on to Achilles arm and gave Achilles the puppy eyes and the infamous pout that guarantee he wouldn't be in trouble. Unfortunately for him Achilles was not in a forgiving mood and promptly gave Alexandros the looked that meant he was going to be punished, but lucky for him he had one last trick.

" I wouldn't have eaten it all if you would have taken me out riding like you promised."

"Riding?" Achilles echoed clearly not understanding.

"Yes, today marks the day when I first arrived here. Don't you remember?." Achilles gave the boy a tender smile and ruffled his curls. Of course he remember how could he have forgotten the day when Alexandros first entered his life.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mother, what is it." Achilles, pointing at the small bundle she held in her arms, asked as she emerged from the sea._

" _He is a gift from fate." she said, lying the boy down. Achilles cautiously approached the small boy and lift his hand to touch the boy's cheek and just as his fingers brush him the boy suddenly jerked awake startling him but Achilles didn't show it. The boy looked at his surroundings with wide eyes and his breathing increase when he didn't recognized the place._

"_Don't worry I won't hurt you," he said grasping the boy's hand in a effort to calm him down. " What is you name?"_

_The boy was startled by the question staring at Achilles intensely with his big brown eyes and he started to tremble and shake." I don't know."_

_END_

Alexandros came into Larissa without any memory of who he was before. No memory of his Father or his brothers even his homeland was locked deep away in his mind, but lucky Achilles parents took Alexandros in rising him with their own.

Achilles smiled at the memory from the past year how Alexandros, at first, would hide behind him whenever he something new scared him like a garden snake or a new face around the palace, but that change quickly now Alexandros was infamous for his pranks.

"No, I didn't forget and I have something for you." Achilles pulled out a seashell necklace, noting the fact at how Alexandros eyes sparkled with wonderment.

"For me?" he said in astonishment reaching out a hand gingerly touching the precious treasure.

"Yes, now you're officially the most troublesome member of the family." Achilles placed the necklace around his neck and ruffled Alexandros hair affectionately.

"Yes, the most troublesome, quite feat considering the people in my family," said Thetis walking towards them with Peleus beside her.

"Hello Father, Mother." Achilles greet them.

"Achilles," Peleus acknowledged him looking over his son noticing that his son have been practicing his swordsmanship alone, again. "I've come with good news Chiron, have agree to take you as his pupil," he said ignoring his wife outraged glaring eyes behind him.

" That is ridiculous, going behind my back and giving our son to a… a…,"

"A centaur," Peleus gently offered.

"Don't be so smug, Peleus, isn't it enough that I let you train Achilles to be a warrior, and don't treat me as some mortal woman that will bend to your every whim or nothing can save you from my wrath." she fumed.

"My love," he put his hands on her shoulders to put some distance between them. " Achilles will one day be a warrior whether it is your wish or not and I rather he had the best training when he step in to the battlefield." Thetis looked at her husband then to her son, realizing the truth her shoulders slumped and all the air seemed to have left her body. "Next time just discuss these things with me first."

"Of course my love," he said then pulled her into a passionate kiss which frankly gave Alexandros quite a scare.

" Achilles, don't let Peleus hurt her." he pulled on the older boys tunic.

"What are you talking about? But he couldn't stop Alexandros from running up to the couple tugging them apart and holding on the Thetis leg for dear life.

"Alexandros what is the meaning of this?" Peleus bellowed more out of surprise that out of anger.

"Please my lord don't eat her." he cried.

"Xandros how stupid are you, he was kissing her not trying to eat her or at least I hope not." Achilles pulled Xandros off of his mother.

"kissing?" he asked looking at the three figures puzzled. The two men looked at Thetis expectedly obviously she was the one that had to deal with this little crisis.

"Yes, kissing it's a way for people to show that they love each." she explained patting his head affectionately.

"So he wasn't hurting you?"

"No he wasn't, kissing is every enjoyable you'll understand it when you older."

The little boy contemplating this brand new discovery for a moment then brushed it off as something only adults could understand. "Ok, Achilles lets going riding now."

"In a moment I have to finish practicing first."

But I want to go now and you promise. Please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease."

"Ok, ok lets go…Brat."

"Hey don't call me brat."

"But you are one."

"I am not."

"Are too."

And the two couple just shook their heads and watch the pair go.

_THAT NIGIT _

Alexandros snuck in to Achilles room took a moment to make sure that no one was around and then he approached the bed quietly, but right before he could climb in a voice made him freeze.

"What are you doing here?" Achilles asked with his eyes still closed.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

"No go back to your own room." he said burrowing deeper into the covers.

"But I dreamt that I was drowning again," Alexandros tugged at the blankets. " Please I'm scared."

Achilles sighed and cracked an eyes open to look at him. " I'll hog the blankets."

Alexandros smirked, " Only if you can pyre it out of my fingers."

"I snore."

"I am a deep sleeper."

"I kick out in my sleep."

"Don't worry I'll kick you back."

Achilles sighed in defeat moved over and made room for the boy, who happily hopped right in making himself comfortable.

"Xandros, pray tell me, what is the thing that is poking me." he flipped over on his side to face the boy.

"Oh, it's just Icarus." he held up a small wooden horse that Achilles instantly recognized as the only procession that Xandros was found with.

"Oh." Was all he said before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

"Achilles are you asleep yet?"

"I would be if you would be quiet." he ground out.

"Achilles would you give me an answer if I ask you a question?" he whispered stroking the wooden horse.

'That would depend."

"Depend on what?"

'If you would go to sleep after I answered your question."

"Do you love me?" he whispered but Achilles did not hear him. "What?"

"Do you love me?" he said a little bit louder and this time Achilles did hear him but he didn't answer right away.

"Why would anyone love an annoying little brat like you?" he finally spoke letting a little humor in.

"I'm serious Achilles." he whined.

"Then again who couldn't love an annoying little brat like you." he said ruffling Xandros

hair and even though Achilles didn't come right out and say it Alexandros understood.

"I love you too," said Alexandros and he lend over giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing," He jerked away from the little boy thanking what ever god that the room was dark so that no one could see that he was blushing.

"Thetis was right it really doesn't hurt to kiss." Alexandros said happily and the promptly went to sleep leaving a very stun and very awake, Achilles. He really didn't know what to feel, surprise, anger, horror. He was about to wake the small boy up to demand an explanation, but glancing at the peaceful face he decided to let this one go.

" Yes, I love you brat."

As Thetis look in on the two boys curled around each other and even she could not see beyond her clouded vision. For one day a Prince will steal the treasure of Sparta and her son would fight in a war inspired by love. And the two boys reaching manhood will have to find a way to untangle the web of fate that will suffocate them.

TBC

Love it? Hate it? Don't give a damn?


End file.
